


Numb Nuts

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/F, Girl Band, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: During afternoon tea, Chloe comes to Max and Kate with an offer.





	Numb Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that the summary I made makes it seem like Chloe's gonna ask Max and Kate for a three way, but oh well

For Max and Kate, afternoon tea was an occasion that involved things like scones, delicate pastries, and those rather addicting finger sandwiches. 

On occasion, if she was available, afternoon tea would also include the ramblings of Chloe Elizabeth Price. 

On the most current occurrence of afternoon tea, Max and Kate decided to give Chloe’s most recent story a listen. At the very least, they could still enjoy their pot of earl grey. 

The most current fable was quite the tale to be told. 

“So how exactly did you end up joining a band?” Max asked. 

Chloe put her teacup down and spoke, “Long story short – I met this chick at some dive bar one night, a real funky kinda girl. Anyways, we’re making out in a bathroom stall, then she’s suddenly like…  _ ‘Shit! I gotta go up in 15 minutes!’ _ ” 

Despite the particular subject matter, Chloe was speaking in a rather casual tone. 

“She was nice, so she drags me backstage to meet her bandmates,” she continued. “After we chatted for a bit, they realized their percussionist was too drunk to perform, so they took me on stage with them and suffice to say, I’m a drummer now.”

Kate seemed surprised and Max was still in the process of putting pieces of the story together. 

Max had heard strange tales from Chloe before, such as the time she ended up accidentally hitchhiking all the way to Canada, but this was something genuinely new.

“They let you in just like that?” Kate asked, bewildered. 

Chloe nodded her head. “I survived the first gig, didn’t I? The band’s pretty nice, so I stuck around for a few rehearsals and it turns out, I don’t suck at drumming. We’re thinking of getting a few more members involved so I suggested you as a rhythm guitarist, Max.” 

Chloe then eyed the girl on Max’s right, “And maybe, we can incorporate Kate into things.” 

Kate blinked, unsure of the words she just heard. “Me?! What can I contribute to a band that plays in dive bars?”

“Well, I said that if Arcade Fire has a violinist, then we can have one too,” Chloe reasoned. She took a quick sip from her teacup between her words. “But seriously though, everyone’s really nice and our music is passable. We’re like The Killers if The Killers were female and talented.” 

Max’s interest was piqued while Kate seemed to be contemplating the offer in front of her. 

“What are the influences?” asked Max. She started to spread clotted cream onto a scone with a butterknife. 

“We’re going for a punkish britpop kind of sound, but we’re open to literally anything,” Chloe explained very simply. “The bassist wants to add some ukulele screamo into the mix too.” 

Kate tried to keep a calm demeanor as the conversation went on, but the utterance of the phrase  _ “ukulele” _ and  _ “screamo” _ in that order was starting to unnerve her. 

“You still haven’t mentioned the name of the band,” she pointed out. 

“We go by Numb Nuts right now, but if you guys join, you’ll have a choice in the name,” Chloe told.

“I guess I’ll give it a try,” Max agreed, nodding. “I mean, if I hate it, I could just leave, right?”

She turned to her side, where her girlfriend was currently stirring her cup of tea with a small silver spoon. “What about you, Kate?”

“I’ll try if you guys change the name,” Kate offered up. 

Chloe raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “To what exactly?”

“To anything but Numb Nuts, that’s for sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> btw i'm a fan of the Killers so that means I'm 100% allowed to drag them. sorry I don't make the rules 
> 
> also, you could read this as Pricemarshfield, but I wrote it with the intentions of showing how close Max is with Chloe despite having a different significant other. 
> 
> we can have close female friendships without sacrificing queer romance, y'all. all you gotta do is just have more female characters.


End file.
